fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Admins
It has come to my attention that none of the other admins on the wiki are active and the time has come to nominate some new ones, in part because having to go to a retired admin (or trying to be...) to solve problems is not the best option. I personally nominate User:Emperor Hardin, User:Nauibotics, and User:Are You Serious, these three users have shown themselves to be active and dedicated for quite some time. I trust them to use the admin tools to keep up with the wiki. I will leave this open to discussion, anyone else who feels they have a leg in it are free to state their case (likewise, if any of my nominations don't want to be admin, I understand as well). My one requirement is that they are active participants of the wiki and will act in good faith. I will likely come back to this after a few days and make the changes.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:00, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Coming back to this, I have attempted more means to get the word out. I would also like to note that any appointed admins and moderators should take notice of the Discussions feature, as it is unmoderated and largely disconnected from the rest of the wiki; its apparently been lawless for quite some time? Likewise as I am trying my best to retire from wiki editing for personal reasons, someone will need to be the bureaucrat as well. (for the record, the bcrat is the admin who can make more admins basically) EDIT:And before anyone asks we can't just disable Discussions; I already checked.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:28, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Hey OtherArrow! I've been on discussions since 2017 and I've just begun editing on the site, I haven't seen any of your nominees on the discussions page, so I'm not sure if appointing them would do much. I personally would like to throw my hat in the ring as I've brought it up with the people of discussions, and they are unopposed to the idea of me as admin, and I already know who the best mods would be, as I know discussions and the people there very, very well. I would understand you not wanting me to be admin because of my short time editing, but I can guarantee that discussions will once again be as great as it once was, and I can get multiple people from both Fire Emblem Fandom, and Smashpedia, to back me up. Thank you for your consideration- Lemonz1974 (talk) 18:51, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Looking at the roles, there is a separate Discussions Moderator role that seems to function solely for, well, moderating Discussions. Would you be OK with that for the time being? In the future the future admins can promote as needed of course.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:57, February 17, 2019 (UTC) That's exactly what we need are discussions moderators, the only problem with that, is that we would need to be able to report spammers to an admin who is active on the discussions side of the wiki because moderators are unable to make bans. I would love to be a discussions moderator to help out, as long as at least one admin could offer support in the rare case that we would need to ban somebody. Other nominations for discussions moderators are TinglyJungle, Lollimayor, and I hate Lilana, these are by far the best picks from the discussions side of the wiki. I'm glad you're taking the time to listen.-Lemonz1974 (talk) 19:04, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :These all seem like good nominations to me. I'd support any of them. I think it's also good to be proactive in this simply because I've seen at least one other Fandom wiki fall into total disrepair due to the sole admin abandoning it without promoting anyone else into the role. --Hailinel (talk) 21:53, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :I'd also like to recommend User:James Pierce, I think he does good, consistent work, especially with regard to the Cipher pages. Are You Serious (talk) 00:36, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Hello, sorry for the long absence, and yea, promoting new admins is totally suitable right now considered that Otherarrow is trying to retire and I have been absent long enough that I have to keep up with the changes, and I probably no longer have the time to keep myself updated with the franchise later on. Are You Serious,Nauibotics, Emperor Hardin, and James Pierce are all good nominations for the admin role to me and it's hard to choose, we can have more than 1 new admin, can't we? For the Discussions, I admit it was my lack of thought to enable such feature without proper moderations, Lemonz1974 seems like a reliable person and has received many supports, so no objection from me. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:35, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Promotions With everything taken into consideration, User:Are You Serious, User:Nauibotics, User:Emperor Hardin, and User:James Pierce have been promoted to administrator and User:Lemonz1974 has been promoted to Discussions Moderator! Thank you everyone and I hope these new tools and positions will be of use in wiki editing to come! As of now, we have no one in line to be bcrat but that shouldn't be a problem for the foreseeable future. Congratulations everyone!--Otherarrow (talk) 18:26, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :It has been an honor to work on this site for the past 7 years. I am truly honored to be a new Admin for the site. I look forward to continued efforts to improve this Wiki for all fans of the franchise, new and old. -Nauibotics (talk) 03:49, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Congratz to all :) -[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) ::Well said User:Nauibotics. I know we'll all work hard to make this wiki this best it can possibly be. --James Pierce (talk) 06:40, February 20, 2019 (UTC)